


Sweetest Sugar Daddy

by 3R1D4N_4MPOR4



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3R1D4N_4MPOR4/pseuds/3R1D4N_4MPOR4
Summary: Weiss needs money from her daddy to go out for the night.  And he's happy to oblige on one condition





	Sweetest Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> My friend dancesWITHsporks and I started a Google Doc to just dump crackshippy RWBY stories, and this one is decent enough to share

"Daddy!” The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one Weiss Schnee, stands in the doorway of her father's office.

“Not now, Princess, Daddy's working.” The much older gentleman sits behind his desk, hard at work dealing with paperwork for his business.  


“Daddyyyy~!” Weiss strolls over to her father and leans up against the desk in a cutsie manner. “I wanna take my boyfriend to the movies, can I have some money please?” She bats her eyelashes at him, trying to sway him. He sighs and sets his pen down, finally looking up at her and her attempts to be cute. He sighs and rubs his temples before nodding.  


“Alright. But on one condition.”  


“I know, Daddy. I already took off my panties before I came over.”  


“Good girl. Now come sit on Daddy's lap.” He rolls his chair back and pats his leg, signaling for her to take a seat. Weiss happily bounces over and sits on her throne. Her king lifts her legs so she's sitting across his lap entirely. “Now tell me. What do you intend on doing with the money I give you?”  


“Well Daddy,” Weiss begins, wrapping her arms around his neck lovingly, “there's a new movie out in theaters, so I figured it'd be fun to take my boyfriend to go see it.”  


“Mmhm, go on..” Jacques slowly traces the fingers of his right hand down from her ankle to her knees as she talks.  


“And then afterwards, I want to take him to go eat at a nice restaurant.” His hand is slowly making its way down her thigh  


“Then he takes me back to his place.”  


“And then?” He traces his fingers around the outside of her leg so he can get under her skirt.  


“And then we sleep together.”  


“You know your Daddy doesn’t like sharing.” His tone gets darker, but it sounds more like a warning than a threat. He brings his hand closer to the area between her legs, gently prodding her outer lips.  


“I know, I know. He may be my boyfriend, but you’ll always be my Daddy~” She nuzzles his neck, smiling proudly.  


“That’s my good girl~” He kisses her on the forehead before plunging a finger deep inside of her, eliciting the sweetest little mewl from his princess. He curls his finger inside of her a few times before pumping it in and out of her slowly.  


“Mmm I’ll only be a slut for your cock, Daddy~” Weiss’ lewd words inspire her father to insert another finger and pick up the pace. She shivers at his touch, and when her father decides to add a third and final finger, it’s not long before Weiss cries out and holds her Daddy close, squirting her orgasmic fluids onto his hand. He lets her calm down before removing her fingers and sliding her out of his lap. Her legs are a little wobbly, but she manages to walk out from behind the desk with no problems. After wiping his fingers clean with a handkerchief, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a credit card, handing it to her.  


“Have fun, Princess.”  


“Thank you so much Daddy!” She accepts it happily, bouncing on her heels.  


“One more condition though, princess.”  


“Oh?” She stops her bouncing and looks at him quizzically.  


“Keep your panties off during the date, and don’t clean yourself. Take Daddy’s love with you as a reminder of who you really belong to.”  


“Yes Daddy~” And with that, Weiss skips out of the room to get ready for her date.


End file.
